The Sun's Shadow
by Quilava Flare
Summary: The world of Pokemon has always stayed the same... But what happens when the leader of all has his own conflict? A classic Good vs. Evil, with no way to tell who is good or evil! Who brings out the full potential of all pokemon?
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings and Endings

The Sun's Shadow

Part 1:

Epilogue

Chapter 1:

Beginnings and Endings

The world of Pokémon had always stayed un-differenced. New friends and enemies around each corner… New escapades and adventures as each chapter unraveled… and lifelong companions that joined you at your side and shared your feelings… but it had always been… the same.

As every good trainer knows, ideals are vital, what constructs your form of treatment and feelings towards their pocket monsters. To some, even the world. And, as even fewer know, some of those ideals are the very thing that will _de_struct our world. However, only one knew the truth; that time was now.

"Croou-oo-oo!"

_Arceus… As ideals will tell us, there are two possibilities. Some say it is due to Arceus that we are here today. Others say it was Mew, but no one can deny either's powers._

"Give it up; both of us know this won't work!"

A deep, mysterious voice shouts into the expanse.

"Then prove me wrong. You simply doubt your own powers. Valiant of you to act as a distraction for your little minions though! Ha, ha, ha!"

A cackling voice fires back. Both sides narrowed their eyes and gritted their teeth.

_And yet others believe something completely different, a new story that reveals itself in only the most disastrous moments, when the world is at its wits end._

_**(Side notes: If you were wondering about the ideals part, I **_**did **_**start writing this story before I played Black or White version, so I'm not trying to copy anything. This first chapter is fairly short, but just meant to be a small introduction. Expect lots more chapters and parts, as this will be a full length story by the end. I write much faster on paper, so I am way ahead in that part. I would appreciate any comments or reviews, good and bad, very much. Thank you for reading! )**_


	2. Chapter 2: Tell it how it is

Part 1

Chapter 2:

Tell it How it is

Space and Time have both tried their wits on me, and they didn't do half bad. But what I remember most: the Void meet. It's a huge gathering that takes place once a year. At _promptly _ one year. Celebi…yeah. It takes homage in the usual, the void. Hence the name. Anyway, this year's meeting was a bit… lopsided, if you will.

_Wham! Wham! Wham!_

"Order in the court!" Landorus and his usual banging. You'd think the guy with the mallet would be a little more sophisticated.

"Did you hear me? Shut up!" He continued his ranting.

"Ookay, then. I think they get it," I soothed him as I took center stage. The all legendary crowd was now watching me intently, staring up at me expectantly.

Sorry to get off track, but did I mention this was a top security meet? Only the legendary guys and their first-ranking officials are allowed.

I took a moment to peer down to my sides. One side a shadow of darkness with curling white hair which flapped despite the lack of air; the other a puff of green leaves that shone brightly and stubby white paws.

I chuckled silently to myself as I noticed; so different, but so… The same. It was a terribly complicated feeling to describe, but it was like looking at two twins, that didn't share the slightest trait from hair to toes.

But I was finished, because after that, it was all I could do to remember a big flash and… then nothing but darkness. That's when it all happened…


	3. Chapter 3:Puppet master and Toy Soldier

Part 1

Chapter 3:

Puppet masters and Toy Soldiers

"Arceus…Arceus…" A soft voice repeated. The soothing sound reverberated throughout, as if it were far away. Or maybe close. Or maybe… everywhere.

"Where am I?" Arceus asked, groggy and baffled by the scene. Colors flashed before his dazzled eyes, swirling around like they had just jumped a wormhole.

"Don't worry, you are safe here. For some time, anyway… you have come here so that I might warn you." Arceus peered around, searching intently for the creature, person, or _whatever it was _that was speaking to him. Soon, he came to the conclusion that the worries of the world that rested on his shoulders had finally gotten to his head. Content with this unappealing solution, he asked this host,

"What is this warning you wish to heed to me?" The thing waited only a moment before replying. Although Arceus was slightly disturbed by the situation, he listened with alertness.

"Conceited is not a whole-hearted way to go, not even for a ruler. You see, though many bow to you as the creator of this world, there are many more powers that are the true origins of the place you call home. They are not merciful. You simply stand as their puppet, a mere plastic soldier in their master plan. But, you give these creators a representation of themselves to the followers who rest upon your decisions. And these creators are simply pawns of their own rulers. I could go on forever, but I will not go into details that your mind could never comprehend. But know this: Night and Day both come in their due courses, bringing with them light and darkness in its own. But you need not choose, for they will choose for you."

Arceus took a minute to soak everything in. This was horrific news; all he had ever thought of himself and all he had ever lived for was nothing but a speck in the universe. How could it be? No, it couldn't.

He slowly nodded his head.

"How much coffee did I drink last night?" He mumbled.

"Listen! You-"A giant hand produced out of nowhere, and lashed its long spindly finger as it stabbed straight in Arceus's direction.

"-No longer have the same options you once did!" It shouted. "So, choose wisely." Arceus's eyes widened as he realized that this probably wasn't the run of the mill coffee dream he thought it was.

There was no time to ponder though, the flash followed as the darkness crept up next to it, returning and giving Arceus that same sinking-crushing feeling once more…

**(Side notes- Please excuse me as you make note of my first sad attempt at humor throughout this story. In the future, beware of these.)**


	4. Chapter 4:Me, Myself, and I

Part 1

Chapter 4:

Me, Myself, and I

Once I had regained myself, I awoke to see the gaping void staring back into my heart. _Home, sweet home._ The warmth gave out on me though, when I realized there was a worried huddle about me. I righted myself on to my legs quickly, so as to show that I wasn't injured or anything of the sort.

"Arceus! It's about time! What are you? A nervous wreck?" The gathered throng murmured amongst each other at this outburst.

"Order in the court, order in the"- This time I cut Landorus off in the middle of his rampage.

"I apologize everyone, but I have urgent matters to take care of." As I spoke, I got this sort of strange feeling… at first, it was oddly kind of tickling, but I didn't think much of it. I thought maybe I spotted few people squinting at me, as well, as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Just my imagination, I thought. "And so, I regret to inform you that I will not be giving a speech this year, and we must bring this council meeting to an end."

Gasps and outbursts spread through the shocked crowd, but somehow, I knew that they weren't worrying about the speech, or the meeting at all for that matter. As if to prove it, I slowly swiveled my head to the right, or was it right? I couldn't seem to recall. Either way, I knew that what I was about to see was probably not going to be something to my liking. What I didn't know, is that* that thing, was going to change my life, maybe even everyone's life, and the world's, forever.

And, of course, I was right about not liking it.

Have you ever woken up to one of those mornings where you just can't seem to get a grip on things? And, maybe as humans, you look into a mirror and wonder for a minute before you realize who it is staring back at you? That's how I felt, to the tenth power.

As I peered back into my own reflection, it took a moment to comprehend. Only this Arceus… didn't look the same. And for some reason, I knew that I didn't look the same either. Then this hollow feeling overcame my entire body. Spreading something horrible, like butter on toast, and my soul felt split in two to the very core.

Though I didn't know it at the time, it was.

Then there was three of me, the other two glaring back at one another. In my confused state, I looked down to notice that there _wasn't _a me! Things took such a fast pace after that, I couldn't describe. It was complete and utter pandemonium.

Next thing I knew, we were standing in the midst of a large towering city, the Arceus's destroying relentlessly anything that stood in their path, including each other. Battletower…Skyarrow Bridge… and even Mt. Moon, next to the great evolution stone! Without its powers, no pokemon could ever possibly attempt to evolve only _I_ knew about the evolution stone, though the events of last night and the present had given me doubts. It all came crashing down before me, and I could do nothing but simply watch. The great Arceus, now powerless…

_Wait a minute, hold the phone!_

Arceus trots back over to chapter 3, and prods at a few words.

_Mm-hm. Just as I suspected! Note: The words Day and Night were capitalized. Bidoof home…I should have seen that coming._

So, the two Arceus clashed time after time, in a war I now realized was between Night and Day. Finally, we came to a stop at a large, dark, open area. I wasn't entirely sure where we were, but judging by the way they were both breathing like a pair of Tepigs, I guessed they were tired. And when they both gritted their teeth and narrowed their eyes, I knew this was the final frontier. No going back now. It was either win or lose.

Minds working as one, either side took a moment to stoop down and whisper something to one of my first ranking officials, who had apparently decided to take sides. Now all four shared a sour smile, and my officers, The dreamy Shaymin and the nightmarish Darkrai, both took to a purple swirl I thought to be a portal. To my surprise though, Night and Day didn't fight on, instead they collapsed their sides. Now I waited with momentous expectancy. Waiting…for something…


	5. P2 Chapter one:Shedding lightsubject

Part 2:

A commander's colleague

Chapter 1:

Shedding some light on the subject

"Do you understand, commander?" A flickering hologram asked.

"I do, sir. And long live Arceus!" The dank, dark room was slightly cramped, but it gave privacy to its users. The commander allowed his tail to let off a slight, eerie glow, so as to have somewhat of a picture for the warden.

"Long live Arceus, over and out." The commander himself had taken up many extravagant and painstaking operations, but none more so than the most current. But he deserved it. He had worked his way up to possibly the best leader their ever was. Catching up to the rest was a real test, but he knew he was training for the right cause. He had traveled seemingly every land in his impossible missions, even coming to searching the highs and the lows, the fars and the wides. Now commander Ame P. Haros had finally come to his fully realized power, and he now understood the feeling.

But everyone was careful of his name, because no one would be caught dead calling him Amy. Further proving that he had a bold heart, ruthless, some even said. But that was how he got things done.

The commander peeled away from the crammed room that had an almost closet-like appearance from the outside. Hopefully no one was watching, _especially _not one of those little shadow dusk men.

Shadow dusk men were Ms. Maggy's creepy followers. Or at least that Ame made of them. Ame's own followers had been aptly named the light brigade. It seemed all of Arceus's army had taken one of two sides, but all for the same cause, until now. Though these "sides" weren't actually official, it just kind of happened that way.

Ame tapped into the hallway just in time to spot Ms. Maggy herself as she slid past an opening in the wall, which shifted shut behind her again, making the wall seem whole once again.

_Looks like little miss shadow struts got a small briefing herself. Finally, I can show my true colors on the small matter._

The commander made his presence known by tapping his foot on the stone grated floor a few times, acting as if he had only just arrived. Ms. Maggy – Arceus's second commander and secretary- acted slightly thrown off by Ame's entrance, as if she wasn't expecting anyone.

"Ah, commander," she greeted Ame.

"Greetings, Ms. Maggy. It seems that by the looks of things, we'll be working separately from now on."

"Well, I…" Then, Ms. Maggy realized that the hologram device was peeking out from under her drapery, and she tucked it away. Ame seemed to take slight delight in this.

"You see…"

"No need to explain, I understand; to each, his own. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an urgent matter to be rid of."

Ame clomped down the hallway, leaving Ms. Maggy to herself with a flustered look on her face, like she had more she wanted to say, but didn't know how. Ame gave a satisfied smirk; the commander wasn't about to fall for the dark lady's rouse.

Taking a leave left, he came upon the gathering hall. The place where everyone came to talk to one another, hold important meetings, or even learns their next assignment. It was almost like looking into a cathedral of some sort, with big, encasing stained-glass windows, and sturdy stone walls. The most interesting part: one half of the room was painted bleach white, and the other side a pure black. The two colors weren't even mixed at all; in fact, it made a perfect line straight down the middle, giving the whole place a spacious look.

At the moment, the commander was more worried about how he would get the word spread within only his group, rather than a room he had seen too many times before.

Ame searched the packed in crowd until he came to one of his own, Milo Nen, a trusted agent. He had a smaller sister who was never far behind, and although they seemed like opposites at times, you could never find a more fitting pair of friends, inseparable. Milo was always studious and organized, while his sister, Peluse, was energetic and curious. Ame didn't mind though, they were both brave, intelligent, and always got the job done.

"Nen!" He called. "Over here, I have something I want to tell you." Milo turned on his heels and sped over to Ame as soon as he heard his name.

"Yes sir, what is it?"

Ame looked around to make sure no one was watching. When he was satisfied, he stopped and down slightly and whispered something inaudible into Milo's ear. A smile swept across Milo's face as he listened.

"It's about time! This is our first assignment in months," He said gleefully.

"Don't forget to tell the rest, and I want everyone under the tree at nine," Ame added quickly.

"Definitely!" Keeping true to his word, Milo went on to inform the other light brigade members, his sister first, of course. Despite any precautions that might have been taken against unwanted listeners, two probing eyes watched as Ame left, and gave a small chuckle to itself…

**(Side notes- Watch for it… there's a special Easter egg in this chapter, I'll say later. Also, if you were wondering what Pokémon each character is, just look closely at their name, they are all related.)**


	6. P2 chapter 2: Drama Practice

Part 2

Chapter 2

Drama practice

Maggy pondered on her recent problems, just like she always did. Just the way she liked it; thought out and with a plan of action. Unfortunately, she didn't get too much time to herself to mull things over, because a knock came on her small wall entrance. Immediately, Maggy knew who the visitor was, as she had entrusted her office's location to very few.

"Come in," She called. The stone walls grated across one another and moved aside, revealing a shady character that appeared to be wearing a four-cornered hat of velvet.

"Mr. Turner, what a pleasant surprise." Calc Turner, a rough-and-tough guy from any angle, he preferred to stay in the backdrop, and there were very little amounts of people he trusted, but no one could say that he wasn't an honest man himself. Silent as he was, only a couple knew or realized Calc's own story. Some said he had a tragic childhood, and was therefore not willing to confide in others, and others thought he was simply empty-headed, and had nothing to say. However, only the people who even knew he existed said these things about him.

"Madame, I have much to report," The probing eyes told Maggy.

"Indeed, go on…"

*Hehe...*

The commander stared up at the clock again. Eight-thirty, what was taking so long? The time seemed to go by so slowly, like trying to drag a snorlax through a muddy swamp. Ame stood up, and paced about the room, stopping to peer at the sluggish clock. But every time he looked at the dark little hands, they showed nothing but eight-thirty. Finally, Ame decided, something was wrong. He squinted his eyes towards the clock in an impatient manner, shuffled over to where it stood, and gave it a wild shake in his frustration. As he did so, untamed sparks jumped up out of nowhere, and flew across the room in a jumble of stars. In his surprise, Ame clunked backwards on the floor, shielding his eyes from the small sprits of light.

"What the!" Luckily, after the incident, nothing appeared to be damaged… or on fire. The commander rose to his feet, knowing that this was no mechanical problem at all.

"Someone tampered with my clock! Someone _wanted _me to be late to the meet!"

_My great grandfather clock… that my grandfather gave to me! Oh, well, no time for that now. I'll figure it out later, _Ame thought to himself as he zipped down the corridors…

*hehe...*

"Where was he?"

"What took so long?"

"Everyone, please, it doesn't matter now. I'm here!" Ame calmed them in an exhausted voice above the murmuring crowd. All eyes turned to look confusedly up at the commander.

_Good, good, and… Check. Great, perfect attendance!_

"You all know, I presume, what your next objective is from what you've been told. Now"- He pointed up to the tree hanging over their heads. It would seem the commander had come just in time to catch the big beech tree glazing with the stars, as if the little specks of light belonged there, like apples on an apple tree. The far away constellations formed to create something like and atlas in the tree.-"this is the map tree, obviously. I will be giving specific instructions to each of you, where you must find your clot of stardust. Each of these stars"- he quickly flicked his paw at random stars –"represent a clot of stardust. It's going to take both strength and wits to get to them, so stay on your toes. I don't want any of you ending up in a Hydreigon's belly…" A few gave him blank stares. "Um, never mind. The last thing I must warn you of: the dusk men. I wouldn't put it past them to be trying to do the opposite. So, speed will be a factor in this too… For Arceus!"

"For Arceus!" the crowd shouted in reply. Ame talked with each light brigade member, giving detailed directions. Each quickly returned for the necessary supplies, then took off in their separate ways, dreams of the times to come flashing through each untold mind. Moments later, blissful shadows followed not far behind, fading into the night sky.

"Ms. Maggy, how nice of you to see us off, but this isn't over you know."

_He knows me too well, and he gets better every time! _Maggy thought with a shock, as she realized he could spot her through the night black.

"And so, I regret to say that we _shall _finish it, this very instant!" Ame continued, turning around with an enraged look.

"Ame… but before you do this, at least hear me out. There is something I must tell you…"

**(Side notes- Thank you for your reviews everyone! And if you were wondering about the whole *Hehe...* thing, that's just my way of doing a break, like you might find in novels, but this site doesn't easily accept them, so just a substitution, and later you might find out why I chose that. So, I'm looking forward to some more criticism and support, as well as applause.)**


	7. P3 Chapter 8: Two heads

Part 3

Faith Without Truth

Chapter 1

Are Two Heads Better Than One?

A blue eared, flat tailed Milo slugged a pack over his shoulder. He and his sister had set out for an assignment as soon as the commander had ordered, but after a short period, they "Put on the brakes," as Milo called it, next to a small trickling creek. Now packed up, they were destiny bound.

"Ready?"

"You bet'cha! I'm rearing to go!" A hyped Peluse shouted.

"You mean _raring _to go?"

"Right, that one."

Peluse was a curious girl who loved to have fun, and so naturally she wanted to learn about everything. She came up with an array of topics to explore every day, and today's was exciting words.

"Did you bring my book, Milo?"

"I certainly did, or else we probably wouldn't have made it past the castle doors!" He gave a short laugh calmly. The small pocketbook Milo rummaged out of the pack was titled _The Big Handbook of Everything to Know. _But indeed, the book didn't quite measure up to a pen in height, not exactly qualifying as a big book. It gave a small entry on just about any topic you could imagine, along with one or two facts about each. It wasn't something you could really study from, but it provoked thoughts and curiousity in Peluse, usually leading to the launch of a whole interview on Milo.

Peluse gleefully snatched up the handbook with a smile.

"Onward!"

And so they were off at a paced trot, heading towards a barricade of trees. Milo led, while Peluse followed in his tracks, scanning over the book, most likely for the topic of the day.

"Words are the structure of language, which beings use to communicate with one another…"

The pair entered in a tree line they had seen many times before, but it was a fairly large forest, and there were many areas they hadn't encountered. According to the small sheet Ame had given them, they were headed to one of the deepest parts, dense with the oaks and pines.

"Not much farther now," Milo informed. Peluse decided she was finished with the book for now, so she carefully slotted it back in the pack.

"According to the map, there should be…" he trailed off as he spotted a stone staircase set up, leading off into a pillared building. The unique stone had plaques of blue stripes sharply cornered as they randomly broke off in separate way.

"That was easy…"

"Well, let's go then!" Peluse pushed after a moment of silence.

They hopped over each step, one at a time, and took in a deep breath of amazement as they stepped into the ancient hall. High, curving beams soared overhead, and several carved pillars made of a stone Milo couldn't quite recognize were surrounding them on each side.

"But where…" Before Peluse could even finish, a horrifying crushing noise came to their ears. The two were pitched around, crashing into unknown objects, like puny pin balls. And then, everything went silent…

*Hehe…*

Sometime later, Milo pulled himself out of a pile of stone rubble that had once acted as a floor.

"Some landing," he managed to moan between wheezes.

"Peluse?"

"Over here!" Peluse whispered from a corner.

"Should have known…" Milo caught up with her, and watched as she observed something on the eerie stone floor with a magnifying lens.

"Where did my knapsack go?" a disgruntled Milo asked. He started tugging at slabs on debris, but they were much too heavy for him to so much as budge one.

"Bidoof home…" Milo knew there was no way he would be able to get through, and realized how lucky it was that neither of them had gotten stuck.

"…We'll get it on the way out, but it looks like we aren't going back up that way," he said, peering above him. Peluse followed his gaze to the shaft they had tumbled down, which even a charizard couldn't reach, standing where they were.

Now that Milo had a proper chance to get a look, he took in their sorroundings. He held his hand out, and Peluse took it, both of them charging up to let off a soft glow. They could not see much, only a forboding corridor consisting of the same material as the rest of the structure.

"Well…"

"Yep, let's go, bro!"

The two took off, still holding hands to create a small glow that lit their path.

Soon enough, they came to a simple stop in their walk, and an abrupt one at that, as a blank wall loomed before them.

"But… It can't just end here, can it? What's the point in a hallway if it doesn't lead anywhere?" Milo pondered. But Peluse was already searching everything to the minutest detail, with her magnifying lens. She came to a phased dip in the wall, almost like seeing a phantom.

"Ooh, what's that?"

"I really don't think-"

Peluse's first impulse was to touch the little spot, and as she did, her hand slipped through, like poking air.

"Waah!" She shouted as she flopped through the wall, half expecting to have been able to lean her wait against the wall.

"Quiet! Who knows what could be in here. So…"

Milo prodded the area, and when nothing happened, he stepped through to the other side.

"Interesting…It's like it's meant to be a trick or something. Maybe to keep people out?"

"Shh, Milo, look!" Peluse pointed ahead, where there were two flicking torches, also on stone pedestals, lighting up the small area.

_Fire? That must mean someone is down here, _and that's when he noticed two Krookodiles grinding their terrible, cracking fists together at the entrance of a small golden door.

"Get back!" Milo hissed to her, and pulled both of them against the side of the corridor.

"Krookodiles have excellent vision, even in the dark, and being ground type, our attacks would have no effect on them. So, since we don't know who they are, or what they are capable of, let's just avoid them for now." Peluse gave a silent nod of agreement.

Before either could do anything more, a second pair of Krookodiles came and silently greeted the previous, whispering something that echoed off the thick interiors of the odd temple they stood in.

"Now there's… four of them!" Peluse gasped.

"Great job Einstein. Did you need a calculator for that?" Milo asked sarcastically. Peluse slipped something behind her back, and looked embarrassed as she let out a tiny, nervous laugh, then giving him a fake smile. Milo just replied with a "Oh brother" face.

"Whatever, let's go. While those guys are chatting, we make a break for it around the corner," Milo said, referring to one of the two passages that branched out on either side before reaching the golden door guarded by Krookodiles.

The pair etched along the side of the corridors, attempting to squeeze into the background. They slowly edged around the corner, away from the possible view of any Krookodiles.

"That was _ca,lose!" _Peluse said out loud. Milo glared at her, indicating for her silence. Good thing they couldn't hear as well as they saw.

The slap of feet on stone headed in their direction, and Peluse and Milo held their breath, sinking low against the wall. As they crouched there, trying their hardest not to let even the slightest sound slip, they seemingly waited forever. The clap, clap, clap of feet came closer until there was a Krookodile not ten Caterpies away, who stopped and was about to look in the two's direction, but apparently something caused him to decide against it and move on. The pair's eyes were widened in horror, following the big creature's movements, while Milo chewed his lip.

The Krookodile moved past their hall, and they let out a big sigh of relief. Milo pointed deeper down the hallway, and Peluse nodded in reply. It was their only choice now, they couldn't nor wouldn't turn back to the guarded door, so they could only continue on…


	8. P3 Chapter 2: Dungeons and Dragons

Part 3

Chapter 2: Dungeons and Dragons

**(Side notes- Thanks to all of you guys for reading faithfully, and I'm terribly sorry I didn't update for so long. Hopefully it won't happen again for a while due to the fact that I have quite a few chapters to update. I've also decided to get rid of the deleted scenes section, since I'm not sure if it complies with the rules, and furthermore I don't if I want you to know them anyhow…Well, Enjoy!)**

"So… doesn't that map of yours tell is where we should be going?" Milo and Peluse had been trekking the same passage for what felt like miles, stretching out in front of them with monotonous tone, never once making the slightest curve.

"No, it never said anything about the inside of… here. Besides, I left it in the bag."

"Oh…" As they continued on, a faint light came to their eyes, hidden within the dark recesses of the corridor. The pair's eyes met, aknowledging each other. "Let's go!" Peluse whispered. She zipped off ahead, eager to see what lie in wait for them.

"Wait!" but Milo couldn't stop her, so he ran along with her. The light lashed away the darkness, until it was in their full view. They stepped closer, and came to an outlet in the wall, as if it were meant to be a doorway for some giant. Cautiously moving through, they came to an enclosed room, a simple square with nothing but a door on the opposite side.

"Watch out!" Peluse heard it too. The sound of stone scraping stone as the pair skittered into the room, their entrance being sealed by a second wall.

"Huzzikes!"

"Huh, what is- oh!" Peluse looked back to find that her brother had tripped, his tail becoming wedged inbetween the floor and wall. It was a good thing it was already flat, or it would have been smushed to a pancake. It was still going to be hard to get out, and probably painful.

"Um, uh… Hold on, I'll get you out!" Peluse was about to start frantically searching the room for some sort of object to pry Milo out with, when a small noise caught their ears. It sounded exactly like the pittering drops of rain.

"The surface… We must be near the surface!"

"Yeah…" Only that wasn't quite the right answer. The sounds got louder as thousands of tiny… legs roared towards them!

"Or not." Shiny, metallic legs that carried robotic bodies of creatures almost mirror images of Druddigons.

Now in even more of a panic, Peluse tugged her hardest at the wall trapping Milo, attempting to lift it, and slipping a few times in the process.

"C'mon, c'mon…"

"Just go," a dazed sounding Milo whispered.

"What? But…"

"Yeah, just go already." But Peluse didn't really have an option anymore. The spider-like bots were closing in, leaving them no escape.

"Look, I'm really glad you're trying to hero guy, but it's really not the time…" Peluse was terrified. She crouched down and covered her head, only hoping that this could all be a dream, or some kind of twisted nightmare.

_Sling! Slash, crash! Pzzt…_

"Wuh?" When Peluse had opened her eyes once again, destroyed bots and one pair of proud, probing eyes stood before them.

"Turner!" They both shouted simultaneously.

"Why? Why are you here? More importantly, why are you helping us?"

"Arceus would not have us pitted against each other in such a time of need, would he?"

"No… but…"

"Quickly, you must keep moving. I'll take care of things here." Calc hastily flipped up the wall pinning Milo down with ease.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" And with that, the two took off, Milo looking back once with a suspecting and a short thanks. When they were out of earshot, Milo asked, "How _did _he get that thing up so easily?"

"Maybe he works out?"

*hehehe…*

"You mind telling me why the heck you went all off and pulled that little stunt? Saving those rat-faces? I thought you were helping me, not them!"

"Calm yourself. I was merely trying to gain their trust. I know that it isn't as simple as that, but it's a beginning. In the end, what difference does it make? They have no clue of their whereabouts. How could they know they are only running around in circles?"

"But why gain their trust, when we could have squashed them like bugs then and there?"

"We need them… alive. You shall see. Now, is the machine ready?"

"Ready as it'll ever be."

"Good…"

"Bwahahahahha-hack!"


	9. P3 Chapter 3:Sweet Savior

Part 3

Chapter 3: Sweet Savior

By the time Milo and Peluse had reached the end of the hallway, Milo's head was hanging and he was breathing slightly off-key.

"Another dead end? Wow, this is starting to get annoying." It was a little strange that they hadn't encountered any more Krookodile, but neither had given much thought into the matter. Peluse prodded the wall as before, but she didn't come through. "Hmm. I wonder…" before her thoughts went any farther, a grumbling deep vibration hit them, accompanied by the now all too familiar chafing of stone. The noise continued, and the room was seemingly shrinking by the second.

"Oh, it never ends… I think I need a break," Milo said in a weak voice, flopping onto the floor.

"N-n-no, snap out of it Milo!" Peluse shook the now unconscious Milo. They were now being closed in, the structure closing in on them at a rapid, guillotine rate, the death threat included.

_Bash! _A loud crash came from the side of the hall, and Peluse felt cold, hard stone scrape her as it whacked her face, leaving her witless. With a cough, she tumbled to the floor next to Milo.

"Rampor!" A grotling voice shouted above the thunder and rumbling. The last thing Peluse saw was a plethora of rays that warmed her tired face. Swirling colors ran around her sight. Sweet sunshine… and then darkness.

**(Side notes- yup, another short chapter. I hope you guys read and enjoy! I'm going to attempt to get this updated more often. Until then!)**


	10. P3 Chapter 4:One Sole Figure

Part 3

Chapter 4: One sole figure

"Ugh…" Peluse's eyes fluttered as the world came into focus.

"Well, look who finally came to." Milo said standing over her.

"I don't think you have much room to talk." She retorted as she carefully sat up. "So, is this like… heaven or something?" Peluse asked sunshine and green hills surrounded them as far as a light-blinded eye could go.

"Nah, it can't be. There aren't any free corndogs."

"Then how are we still alive?"

"I believe this might be the answer you're looking for." Milo stood back a little, showing a large blue and gray creature with a dinosaur appearance.

"Rampor!" Peluse remembered the roaring voice in the cavern. This must have been the same one she was hearing how.

"Doesn't he talk?"

"Guess not."

"Well, thanks a lot… Rampardos?" she said curiously, patting its head with care.

"Actually, I think its name is Joey."

"How do you know that?"

"Because it sounds like a good name." After a few minutes rest and quiet, Peluse continuing to pat the newly named Joey, Milo interrupted the silence in his thinking voice. "Okay, let's see. We already know that, one, there are lots of booby traps and Krookodile out to backstab us if we go in there, two, Turner followed us here and is oddly helping save our hides from wacky little… robot things, probably still following us, letting us clear the traps, and that's pretty much it."

"Wow, now I feel like I'm watching Blue's Clues. But if that were true, then why is Turner helping us. If he can save us, I somehow doubt that he's letting us clear traps, when he could easily get through himself."

"Well, that's obviously what he wants us to think, but in reality, he's… um… he's doing something that he doesn't want to know about. Which is…?" After waiting for Milo, Peluse had gotten sidetracked and ended up pulling an object out of a satchel hanging from the Rampardos's neck. It was brick sized, a cube with a hollowed out center, forming a little hole in the middle that almost reminded her of the dark passages in the dungeon, and colored a bright reddish gold.

"What's this?"

"I don't know. I don't remember that being there before…" Milo took it from her and examined it closely.

"Rampor!" The Rampardos rumbled again. Rearing up, it slammed the ground fiercely and started off on a wild dash in the direction they had arrived from. "Hey, wait!" Milo quickly snatched up its tail as it took off, Milo being half dragged behind. "Eeeyaaah!"

"Wait for me!" Not to be forgotten, Peluse grabbed Milo, climbing over him onto the back of the Rampardos and then helping to heft him up next to her.

"Yeesh, that was close. I wonder where he plan's on going." Joey's eyes looked dazed, yet intent on something of importance.

"Dunno. Let's find out." Wind whipping their faces, Milo shouted, "Full speed ahead!"

*hehehe…*

The three of them screeched to a halt, apparently where they were going to stay stopped. It was hard to tell where they would be on the inside of dungeon judging by the outside since all of the walls created an identical image. However, one could definitely tell there was something beneath them, as a hard surface that repeated the pattern of the walls was sitting right below them.

"Since I'm assuming we're going down, how are we going to get"- Milo was interrupted by a scratching noise as the Rampardos was already hard at work digging them down into the earth.

"For someone who can't talk, this guy's good."

_Crash!_

"Watch out people, coming through!" Milo and Peluse hopped in after him, and found themselves in an adjoining hall to the one where they had encountered the Krookodiles. Though less worried with a giant Rampardos at their side, the pair remained cautious, slipping along the sides, Joey in close pursuit. The three peeped from the corner, and scanned for any more possible threats.

"It's all clear," Milo whispered. The trio quietly tiptoed out into the open hallway.

"The door…"

_Slap! Slap! Slap! _The sound of hideous feet hitting stone neared them, just as before.

"Ok, so not _all_ that clear." This time there were many more and they were all standing in the hallway entrances, clogging up their hopes for escape, frozen in spot glaring into their hearts. They obviously knew they were there. Milo returned the glare, but Peluse was fiddling with something again.

"We're in big trouble now…"

"Ahem, no. _Now _we're in big trouble." Peluse corrected.

"I just said that."

"Look!" Milo turned to find that Peluse had somehow fit the cube into the door, like it was meant to go there, forcing the door to open. And low and behold, who would be standing there in the shadows waiting for them but the infamous Calc Turner. He held a strange machine in his hand, poised and aimed straight for them.

"Midge, get back here." He said in his usual deep, scratchy voice. The Rampardos next to them appeared to perk up, and it returned to its master in a faithful manner.

"What!?" Milo and Peluse shouted.

"You're with him?" Turner gave a sly grin.

"What's that famous line again? Oh, yeah. How could it get any worse?!" Milo exclaimed.

"Well, at least it can't rain after you say that in here. He he…" A soft trickling sound started to fall towards them in an echo…


	11. P3 Chapter 5: Draino, it really works!

Part 3

Chapter 5: Draino; it really works!

"Yeah, it really works, but not when you're the one getting flushed down the toilet."

"Let's get moving!" Milo shouted as he saw a giant surge of water crashing towards them. No one had to say a word to agree to that. Even the Krookodile were terrified, thrashing about until they all seemed to have decided upon making a mad dash for the door. It seemed like it was their only choice. A mob of Krookodiles, followed by Milo and Peluse, trampled past Calc like a hear of Tauros. Sprinting down the single intertwining passage, Peluse turned to notice that Calc hadn't moved a single horrified muscle.

"Close the door, Turner! Close the door!" Peluse shouted behind her. It seemed like the logical thing to do. She didn't even know if that was possible, but it was worth a try if so. Milo joined in her chants,

"Close the door, Turner!" Oddly, everyone was now shouting along, even the Krookodiles previously thought to be wordless.

With a woosh, the last they saw of Calc Turner standing stock still was taken away as he was covered in raging, swirling waves.

"Eep!"

"No going back now…" All worried eyes were now back to attention on what lie ahead. Huffing and puffing with all their might, they heard the booming of waves splashing dangerously closer every second. Suddenly, Milo understood why Calc had stood there, just waiting for the waves to crash over him. He hadn't been afraid at all. Milo halted in his tracks, and turned to face the oncoming rage of water.

Calc Turner had been right, he knew they couldn't outrun it, their only option was to hold tight.

"Milo, what are you doing!?" Peluse stopped, terrified. She tried to tug him out of the way, but he didn't budge.

"You'd better hold your breath." Milo advised her, trying to sound unafraid. Every moment seemed to go in slow motion. The foamy white depths curved over them, and for a second they looked beautiful to his tired eyes, until it roared over them mercilessly. Milo and Peluse were swept off their fee, and the water pulled them into the darkness. They struggled without point, until Peluse spotted a glowing speck. It quickly grew nearer, and she was pulled straight past it. The object in question was as bright as a star in the night sky, and gleamed endlessly, it's light dancing under the water's harsh shadows. It couldn't be anything but one of the stardust specks Ame had mentioned! Peluse's eyes glittered with surprise at the sight of it. She started sprinting ten times faster than before, only just realizing it didn't work under water. The current was so strong, you could see things flying past at top speed. And Peluse could almost grasp that beautiful specimen in her paw… if only she were a fingerlength further…

Suddenly Peluse felt a forceful shove from behind her, and she went flying, quickly taking the opportunity to snatch up the stardust, and curl around it protectively. Peluse relaxed, and let the drift take her along, as she saw a still arm folded, Calc floating not far off in front of her, who gave her an approving nod.

Milo was meanwhile aimlessly floating along, tired from struggling, and was swept along, accidentaly slamming into Peluse, the pair of them sent rocketing forward, shooting past Turner, who, surprised, latched on to the group. They blasted past the horde of Krookodile, who continued to improve upon the ever-growing chain, until they burst into the air. The entire group flailed as they fell helplessly into nothingness.

"Waaah!" Was also a group effort as they separately hit rock bottom, and what little breath they had was knocked out of them.


End file.
